


My darling Pet

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Darling Pet [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Drama, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt, es ist unangenehm. Oz erwacht. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist, weiß nicht, was passiert ist, er hat Angst. Dargeboten zum Verkauf weil er ein Werwolf ist, kein reiner Mensch ... der Mann, der ihn am Ende jedoch kauft, hat ganz andere Pläne, als der Verkäufer vermuten würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Oz Appreciation Month auf BFF und dort mit dem 1. Platz ausgezeichnet. 
> 
> Oz, Lindsey und Lilah gehören mir nicht. Squeak hab ich mir selbst gebastelt, aber sonst hab ich keine Rechte an den Charakteren oder dem Setting. Alles Joss Whedon ;)

_Oz stöhnte verhalten. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen. Er richtete sich mühsam auf und fröstelte. Tiefe Schwärze umgab ihn, was Oz ernsthaft irritierte, denn eigentlich hatte er nicht nur einen verbesserten Geruchsinn, auch seine Augen hatten sich verbessert, seit er ein Werwolf war.  
  
Er sah nachts besser als normale Menschen. Doch diesmal halfen ihm die verbesserten Sinne kein bisschen. Er sah nichts, er hörte nichts als seinen eigenen Herzschlag und seine Atmung, seltsam hallend, wie zurückgeworfen von kahlen Wänden, er roch nichts was ihm irgendwie hätte helfen können.  
  
Seine Nase nahm eine ganze Masse an Gerüchen auf. Sowohl seinen eigenen Körpergeruch als auch einige andere Sinneseindrücke, die ihm sämtliche Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Er roch Blut, Schweiß, ganz klar den Geruch von Angst, Exkrementen und dergleichen. Obgleich vor allem letzterer Geruch sehr schwach war, und der Blutgeruch von ihm selbst kam und es sich um sein eigenes Blut handelte, wie er anhand eines schmerzenden Schädels mit einer Platzwunde rasch feststellte, konnte ihn dies kaum beruhigen.  
  
Er rappelte sich hoch, stieß mit dem Ellenbogen gegen eine harte, geflieste Wand und fluchte gepresst. Fieberhaft versucht er sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Es gelang ihm nicht. An der Wand entlang tastend stellte er rasch fest, dass er sich in einem geradezu winzigen Zimmer befand, wohl keine 16 Quadratmeter groß. Harte Fliesen an drei Seiten, die vierte Wand war spiegelglatt. Eine Decke konnte er nicht erfühlen, so sehr er sich auch streckte.  
  
Er hatte auch längst bemerkt, dass er splitterfasernackt war und irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns regte sich der Gedanke, dass er sich wohl verwandelt hatte. Doch wie das genau passiert war und wo er sich nun befand, konnte er überhaupt nicht sagen. Er ließ sich wieder auf dem kalten Boden nieder, drängte sich in eine der vier Ecken seines Verlieses und schlang die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie. Zusammengerollt, nur ein Häuflein Elend, wartete er ab._


	2. Teil 1

Der Mann machte einen schmierigen Eindruck. Er ging gebückt, sein Körper schien eines aufrechten Gangs nicht mehr fähig. Der Gedanke an die Phantasiegestalt „Quasimodo“ ließ sich irgendwie nicht verdrängen. Eigentlich konnte man ihn für alles andere halten, nur nicht für einen Menschen. Lilah verzog etwas das Gesicht, als sich der Kerl nach einer kurzen Vorstellung und Beteuerung, was es für eine Ehre sei, sie hier empfangen zu dürfen, endlich abwandte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Partner, doch der schien weniger angeekelt sondern eher fasziniert.   
  
„Also? Was können Sie uns bieten?“, erkundigte sie sich mit einem Augenrollen.   
  
„Ah. Schöne Angebote. Sehr schöne Angebote. Folgen Sie mir“, kicherte der Mann und verstärkte damit nur noch den ersten Eindruck, den Lilah sich längst von ihm gemacht hatte. Er musste einfach verrückt sein!   
  
„Sie sind zum ersten Mal hier, nicht wahr Lilah?“ Sie schwieg, ihr Begleiter lächelte wissend. Oh, sie hasste sein Lächeln. Dieses siegessichere, überhebliche Lächeln, das er so oft auf den Lippen trug.  
  
„Folgen Sie mir, folgen Sie dem alten Squeak. Hier entlang!“, plapperte ihr Führer vor sich hin. Er dirigierte sie beide durch eine große Tür. Schweres, dickes Metall, dutzende von Schlössern. Höchste Sicherheit.   
  
„Schauen Sie nicht so geschockt drein, Lilah. Falls eines der Wesen doch mal entkommt, muss man schließlich sichergehen, dass nichts passiert.“  
  
„Halten Sie die Klappe“, fauchte sie verbissen. Lindsey schien ganz offensichtlich zu denken, dass er jetzt etwas Besseres war, nur weil er offenbar schon einmal für Wolfram und Hart „shoppen“ gewesen war, wie er es zuvor genannt hatte.   
  
„Hier!“, unterbrach der Alte ihren kleinen Streit und betätigte einen Schalter. Lichter gingen um sie herum an und Lilah konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihr Kiefer nach unten klappte und sich einfach nicht wieder schließen lassen wollte. Sie befanden sich in einem langen Gang und zu beiden Seiten wurden jetzt Räume erleuchtet, die von dem Gang durch Glasscheiben abgegrenzt waren. Allerlei seltsame Wesen tummelten sich in den kleinen Räumen. Völlig unbeeindruckt ging Lindsey vor die erste Scheibe und blickte hinein.   
  
„Hm. Ich bin nicht beeindruckt, Squeak. Wolfram und Hart sind nicht an weiteren Vampiren interessiert. Hast du noch etwas anderes?“ Lilah trat neben ihn und sah in den Raum. Der darin befindliche Gefangene war ganz offensichtlich wirklich ein Vampir. Er trug sein Game Face zur Schau und knurrte oder brüllte vermutlich, obwohl kein Geräusch zu ihnen durchdrang. Plötzlich sprang er voller Wucht gegen die Glasscheibe. Mit einem spitzen Aufschrei sprang Lilah zurück. Lindsey hingegen blieb ruhig stehen. Der Verkäufer kicherte.   
  
„Ah, keine Sorge, Lady. Glas ist dick. Hat noch keiner geschafft, da durch zu kommen. Folgen Sie Squeak. Noch mehr. Dämonen. Dort hinten.“ Lindsey nickte und folgte ihm festen Schrittes.   
  
Sie trottete hinterher, fiel dabei immer weiter zurück, da sie voller Faszination auf all die Wesen blickte. Nicht, dass sie noch nie einen Dämon oder Vampir gesehen hätte, doch so wie hier, wie in einem Zoo oder in Schaufenstern, wo sie voller Neugierde starren konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass der Angestarrte ihr gleich an die Kehle gehen würde, das war etwas völlig anderes.  
  
Sie hörte Lindsey mit dem anderen Mann reden, hörte jedoch nicht weiter hin. Sollte er sich doch um das Geschäftliche kümmern. Immerhin war es auch Lindsey gewesen, der von Holland Manners genauestens informiert worden war, was Wolfram und Hart brauchte oder suchte. Sie war nur abkommandiert worden, mit ihm zu fahren.   
  


~*~

  
Oz zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich hell wurde. Wieder einmal. Nicht das erste Mal, dass plötzlich ein Licht weit oben an der Decke seiner Zelle angegangen war. Seine Augen brannten, hatte er doch bis soeben angespannt versucht, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Die plötzliche Helligkeit war zu viel für seine Augen. Er kniff die Lider fest zusammen und steckte den Kopf unter die Arme, als wäre er dann geschützt. Er fror erbärmlich, hatte großen Hunger und er fühlte sich alles andere als auch nur annähernd gut. Wie lange er nun schon hier war, vermochte er längst nicht mehr zu sagen. Tage? Wochen? Monate? Zeit hatte an Bedeutung verloren. Er hustete. Seine Lungen schmerzten.   
  
Im Großen und Ganzen war Oz einfach nur zum Heulen zu Mute.  
  


~*~

  
„Gut. Wir nehmen den Terrack und den Grindloh Dämon. Aber ganz ehrlich Squeak, deine Dämonen waren schon in besserem Zustand. Also entweder legst du mir noch etwas oben drauf oder du bekommst für den Grindloh gerade einmal den halben Preis. Sein Zustand ist erbärmlich.“   
  
„Ladenhocker.“ Squeak buckelte noch etwas mehr. „Schon lange hier. Den wollte niemand. Die Biester sind teuer in der Haltung.“  
  
„Schon klar. Ich hab dir meine Bedingungen genannt.“  
  
„Ja, ja, ja. Noch etwas oben drauf … ah … ich habe etwas sehr Schönes.“ Er deutete auf ein Fenster, dem Lindsey keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Die meisten Dämonen traten an die Scheibe, wenn die Lichter angingen, doch in dem Käfig hatte sich nichts geregt und eigentlich war Lindsey davon ausgegangen, dass er leer war.   
  
Auf den Hinweis seines Handelspartners hin warf er doch einen Blick hinein und erstarrte. Das passierte ihm hier wirklich nicht leicht, doch was er sah, war einfach seltsam und erschreckend. Er fing sich rasch wieder und warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf den kleineren Mann.  
  
„Was soll das, Squeak?“  
  
„Nein, nein. Ist kein Mensch, Mr. McDonald, Sir. Werwolf!“ Er nickte eifrig.  
  
„Schön. Werwolf. Und was soll Wolfram und Hart mit einem Werwolf? Drei Nächte im Monat einen pelzigen Killer zu haben wird wohl die Senior Partner nicht unbedingt davon ablenken, dass der Grindloh in einem erbärmlichen Zustand ist.“  
  
„Ein besonderer Werwolf, Sir.“  
  
„Warum das?“  
  
„Ah. Beweis? Sie bekommen Beweis. Bitte!“ Er wies Lindsey an, näher zu treten und verschwand dann. Seufzend trat Lindsey direkt vor die Scheibe und beobachtete das arme Geschöpf in dem kleinen Käfig. Plötzlich ging die niedrige Tür im hinteren Teil des Käfigs auf und es wurde ein Vampir hineingestoßen. Lindsey hielt die Luft an. Der junge Mann in dem Käfig hatte keinerlei Waffen zur Verfügung. Er war dem Vampir gnadenlos ausgeliefert.   
  


~*~

  
Ein quietschendes Geräusch ließ Oz zusammenfahren, dann vernahm er ein Knurren. Er blickte hoch und erstarrte. Ein Vampir. Schon wieder. Er hatte längst die Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei um Schaukämpfe handelte. Bislang war er immer lebend aus den Kämpfen hervor gegangen, doch sein gesundheitlicher Zustand war wirklich erbärmlich.   
  
Panik kam auf und mit der Panik der Wille, sich zu verteidigen. Oz stand unter emotionalem Stress und er hasste es, denn in solchen Situationen verwandelte er sich und über seinen Werwolf hatte er keine Kontrolle.   
  
Andererseits war es genau das gewesen, was ihm bisher das Leben gerettet hatte. Denn er als Mensch, Oz, ohne Waffen und kränkelnd, hatte keine Chance gegen einen Vampir. Der Werwolf hatte relativ leichtes Spiel mit dem Gegner.  
  


~*~

  
Lindsey ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das konnte unmöglich der Ernst seines Handelspartners sein. Es kam einem Todesurteil gleich!  
  
Dann jedoch erstarrte er. Der junge Mann in dem Käfig schien den Vampir anzuknurren. Er drängte sich noch etwas mehr in die Ecke, doch der Vampir ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Er verpasste seinem unterlegenen Gegner eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, so dass der magere Körper des kleinen Mannes quer durch die Zelle geschleudert wurde. Er prallte mit dumpfem Krachen gegen die Glasscheibe. Lindsey legte eine Hand gegen die Scheibe. Zu gerne hätte er dem Mann geholfen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Lilah irgendwo in dem Gang war und rasch nahm er die Hand wieder runter. Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen. Auch wenn ihm das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Mitleid entlockte.   
  
Plötzlich wurden die Augen des jungen Mannes tiefschwarz. Er öffnete den Mund und scharfe Reißzähen kamen zum Vorschein. Er bäumte sich auf, krümmte sich, während sein Körper die Verwandlung durchmachte. Fasziniert beobachtete Lindsey, wie sich vor seinen Augen ein Mensch in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dies beobachten durfte.  
  
„Gut, huh?“, erkundigte sich Squeak, der wieder neben Lindsey aufgetaucht war. „Angst, Schmerz … verwandelt sich. Nicht bei Vollmond. Besonderer Werwolf.“  
  
„Interessant.“ Lindsey wandte sich ab, nachdem der Werwolf innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Vampir in Stücke gerissen hatte. „Aber nicht interessant für unsere Firma. Leg was anderes drauf. Zur Not einen Vampir. Besser als gar nichts.“  
  
„Jawohl. Vampir als Draufgabe. Werde Grindloh Dämon gut versorgen. Lieferung erfolgt nächste Woche.“  
  
„Zahlung erfolgt bei Lieferung. Es war wie immer schön, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen. Lilah, wir sind hier fertig.“ Damit ging Lindsey aus dem Gang hinaus. Lilah folgte ihm mit einer schnippischen Bemerkung, die er jedoch vollends ignorierte.


	3. Teil 2

„Ich sagte, er wäre nicht interessant für Wolfram und Hart, Squeak. Aber heute bin ich privat hier. Ich will deinen Wolfsjungen kaufen. Heute.“  
  
Squeak wand sich etwas. „Sir, tut mir leid, aber Wolfsjunge ist bereits verkauft.“  
  
„Er sitzt noch immer in seinem Käfig, also ist er noch immer zum Verkauf angeboten.“  
  
„Nein, Mr. McDonald. Bereits bezahlt für Wolfsjungen. Lieferung morgen. Anderes Angebot, viel Auswahl … dort drüben …“  
  
Lindsey lächelte schwach und blickte an seinem Gesprächspartner vorbei auf den Gefangenen. Seine Hand schoss vor und er packte den gebeugten Mann an der Kehle, drängte ihn gegen die Glasscheibe und schob ihn sogar ein wenig nach oben, so dass die Füße seines Gegenüber den Boden nicht länger berührten.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Ich. Will. Den. Jungen. Und mir ist egal, ob du ihn jetzt schon an jemanden verkauft hast. Erklär denen, er ist gestorben und erstatte das Geld zurück. Ich zahle dir den doppelten Preis für den Kleinen.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil ich schon immer einen Werwolf als Haustier wollte.“ Lindsey lächelte hämisch. Der Mann versuchte zu nicken und Lindsey ließ ihn los.  
  
„Doppelter Preis?“, erkundigte sich Squeak erneut. Lindsey nickte bedächtig.  
  
„Aber dann will ich das nötige Zubehör für mein Haustier gleich mitgeliefert bekommen“, meinte er streng.  
  
„Natürlich, Sir. Komplettpaket. Lieferung nächste Woche …“  
  
„Nein“, wehrte Lindsey sofort ab. „Ich nehme mein Haustier sofort mit. Unversehrt, wenn ich bitten darf. Und um Himmels willen, gebt ihm irgendetwas zum Anziehen. Ich kann ihn schlecht in dem Zustand in die Wohnung bringen.“  
  
„Sofort Sir. Etwas Geduld, bitte. Werde ihn vorbereiten. Sofortige Mitnahme. Jawohl.“ Squeak nickte eifrig und verschwand.   
  
Lindsey trat näher an die Scheibe und spähte in die Zelle. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als der Gefangene den Kopf hob und ihn scheinbar direkt anblickte. „Keine Sorge Kleiner. Ich hol dich da raus“, wisperte er und legte wieder eine Hand gegen die Scheibe, als würde er den jungen Mann berühren wollen. Die niedrige Tür zur Zelle ging auf und der junge Mann spähte mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck hinüber. Er zitterte merklich. Squeak trat ein, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Männern die einen nicht minder zwielichten Eindruck machten. Er schoss mit einer Waffe auf den jungen Mann.   
  
Lindsey zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dann jedoch merkte er, dass sie ihn lediglich betäubten. Auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, den jungen Mann bei Bewusstsein zu haben, war es vielleicht sogar einfacher, ihn unbemerkt in die Wohnung zu schaffen, wenn er sich nicht wehrte. Die drei zerrten ihr Opfer aus der Zelle und somit aus Lindseys Blickfeld. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass sie mit seinem neuen „Haustier“ wieder zurückkommen würden.   
  
~*~  
  
Es schien wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe Squeak mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auftauchte, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden Helfern, die ein scheinbar lebloses Bündel mit sich schleppten. Sie ließen den Bewusstlosen reichlich unsanft auf den Boden knallen.   
  
„Hey!“, fauchte Lindsey sofort. „Etwas vorsichtiger bitte. Ich zahle doch nicht den doppelten Preis für beschädigte Ware!“ Squeak händigte ihm eine Box mit allerlei seltsamen Dingen aus. Voller Begeisterung über seine eigene Ware zeigte er Lindsey die einzelnen Gegenstände und erklärte, wozu sie gedacht waren. Vieles davon hatte er selbst bei der Haltung seiner Ware im Gebrauch. Neben Ballknebel, Ketten, eisernen Fußringen sowie Handfesseln und allerlei anderer, furchteinflößender Gegenstände befand sich auch eine Pistole in der Kiste.  
  
„Betäubung für Wolfsjungen“, erklärte Squeak eifrig. „Für Sicherheit von Halter.“ Lindsey nickte knapp.  
  
„Wie lange wirkt die Betäubung?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig und wies auf den spärlich bekleideten Körper zu seinen Füßen.  
  
„Schwer zu sagen. Zwei Stunden, vielleicht länger, vielleicht kürzer.“ Abermals nickte der Texaner.   
  
„Ich will noch eine Decke für ihn und dann schafft ihn in mein Auto. Und vorsichtig bitte. Sollte ich zu Hause feststellen, dass meine Ware beschädigt ist, bringe ich ihn zurück und dann will ich mein Geld zurück, verstanden?“  
  
„Ja, verstanden. Vorsichtig sein!“ Squeak nickte den beiden Männern zu, die das Bündel daraufhin wieder hochnahmen und ganz offensichtlich tatsächlich etwas sanfter mit ihm waren. Lindsey bezahlte und folgte ihnen dann zu seinem Auto. Er stieg ein, wobei er den jungen Mann auf der Rücksitzbank nicht weiter beachtete, und fuhr los.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey warf immer wieder einen angespannten Blick in den Rückspiegel. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Betäubung lange genug wirken würde und er den Jungen zu Hause von den Fesseln befreien konnte, ehe er aufwachte und womöglich aus Panik die Verwandlung zum Werwolf beginnen würde, noch ehe er ihm erklären konnte, dass er in Sicherheit war.  
  
Endlich erreichte er seine Wohnung und stieg erleichtert aus dem Auto aus. Er öffnete die Tür, schlug den jungen Mann mehr oder weniger in die Decke ein, um ihn vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen und sich selbst die Verlegenheit zu ersparen, irgendwem erklären zu müssen, warum er einen bewusstlosen jungen Mann mit Fesseln und Ballknebel durch die Gegend trug.   
  
Zum Glück war der Andere recht mager und etwas kleiner als er selbst. So konnte Lindsey ihn tatsächlich im Alleingang in seine Wohnung schaffen.  
  
Er legte seine Last auf der Couch ab und beeilte sich, auch noch die Kiste zu holen und seinen Wagen abzuschließen. Als er wieder durch die Tür trat, starrten ihm weit aufgerissene, grüne Augen angstvoll entgegen. Rasch schloss Lindsey die Türe und stellte die Kiste ab.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz verspürte nichts als Panik. Er war aufgewacht und hatte sich in einer völlig fremden Umgebung wieder gefunden. Sein Kiefer schmerzte, ein dumpfes Hämmern in seinem Kopf machte es ihm unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und seine Hand- und Fußgelenke brannten. Er hatte auch rasch festgestellt warum. Er war sowohl gefesselt als auch geknebelt und plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein ihm völlig fremder Mann trat ein. Angst und Wut übernahmen die Kontrolle und Oz merkte bereits, dass er sich gleich wieder verwandeln würde. Er war völlig verunsichert und merkte zu spät, dass der Fremde ihn ansprach.  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam bewegte er sich auf seinen unfreiwilligen Gast zu. „Ganz ruhig. Keine Panik. Ich will dir nichts tun, ich möchte nur … shit!“ Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Farbe der Augen sich plötzlich veränderte und Schwarz wurde. „Hey! Ich will dir helfen, verdammt. Zerleg mir jetzt bloß nicht meine Einrichtung …“, murrte Lindsey, doch die Verwandlung setzte bereits ein, und auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, griff sich der Anwalt eben die Betäubungspistole und schoss. Mit einem nahezu winselnden Geräusch ging sein unfreiwilliger Gast, der längst versucht hatte, aufzustehen, in die Knie und sank vornüber. Lindsey reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn davor zu bewahren, mit dem Kopf gegen den niedrigen Couchtisch zu knallen.  
  
„Scheiße“, murmelte er missmutig und hob den schlaffen Körper erneut auf das Sofa, wobei ihm erst richtig bewusst wurde, dass ich der junge Mann unangenehm heiß anfühlte.  
  
Behutsam machte sich Lindsey daran, seine neueste Errungenschaft von Knebel und Fesseln zu befreien, wobei ihm nicht entging, dass es Squeak etwas zu gut gemeint hatte und die Fesseln die weiche Haut des Gefangenen wund gerieben hatten. Er reinigte die Schürfwunden notdürftig, versorgte sie jedoch nicht weiter, da er seinen Gast zuvor noch unter die Dusche oder in die Badewanne stecken wollte. Er stank erbärmlich. Lindsey öffnete das Fenster und setzte sich dann auf den gemütlichen Sessel, um darauf zu warten, dass sein junger Gast erneut erwachte. Die Betäubungspistole hielt er vorsorglich in seiner Nähe.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz hustete und erneut brannten seine Lungen. Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, wobei ihm erst auffiel, dass er von seinen Fesseln befreit war. Er schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und fuhr alarmiert hoch, als er den Fremden unweit von sich erblickte, der ihn interessiert musterte.  
  
„Guten Morgen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich noch mal ausschalten musste, aber vielleicht hörst du jetzt mal zu, bevor du in Panik gerätst?“, meinte der ihm Fremde mit einer angenehm tiefen Stimme, die beinahe beruhigend wirkte. Oz holte tief Luft und nickte langsam. „Schön“, meinte der Andere und legte die Pistole aus der Hand. „Das Letzte was ich hier gebrauchen kann ist nämlich ein wütender Werwolf. Wie heißt du, Junge?“ Oz schwieg, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte trotzdem Angst. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war, wo er sich befand und warum er jetzt plötzlich hier auf einem Sofa lag und nicht mehr auf dem kühlen Boden seiner Zelle, die ihm schon viel zu vertraut geworden war.  
  
„Hast du keine Stimme?“, erkundigte sich der andere grinsend. „Oder hat es dir einfach nur die Sprache verschlagen?“  
  
„Wo bin ich?“, erkundigte sich Oz verwirrt.  
  
„Sieh an. Es kann ja doch sprechen. Du bist bei mir zu Hause. Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist. Zumindest bist du aus deinem Käfig raus. Verrätst du mir jetzt auch mal deinen Namen?“  
  
„Oz“, gab er schließlich leise zurück.  
  
„Oz? Seltsamer Name. Aber gut. Ich bin Lindsey. Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Oz musste erneut husten und verzog das Gesicht. Nur mühsam konnte er den Impuls niederkämpfen, sich einfach auf dem Sofa zusammenzurollen und zu schlafen. Er war müde und matt und wollte einfach nicht mehr reden. Er war verstört und irgendwie hatten die vergangenen Ereignisse nicht nur seine Weltanschauung auf den Kopf gestellt, sondern auch tiefe Wunden in seine Seele gerissen. Der Wunsch allein zu sein und zu schlafen, um dann endlich aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war, wurde irgendwie immer stärker.   
  
Eigentlich war Oz hart im Nehmen und er war nicht so rasch aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Die Erkenntnisse, dass es Vampire tatsächlich gab oder dass er ein Werwolf war, hatten es nicht geschafft, ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen. Doch sein Dasein in einem Käfig zu fristen, war mehr als er ertragen konnte.   
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich befunden hatte und hinzu kam die Ungewissheit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Fremde – Lindsey – von ihm wollte. Verstört von seiner eigenen Verwirrtheit, ließ sich Oz tatsächlich wieder nach hinten sinken, rollte sich regelrecht ein und schluckte schwer, um die plötzlich aufkommenden Tränen zu schlucken.  
  
Etwas berührte ihn an der Schulter und Oz zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
„Hey. Ganz ruhig. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Hab keine Angst“, redete Lindsey beruhigend auf ihn ein und streichelte sanft über Oz’ Rücken. „Hey“, meinte Lindsey auf einmal. „Versteh das nicht falsch, aber könntest du dich bitte mal duschen? Du stinkst ganz gemein.“  
  
„Huh?“ Oz blickte hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Natürlich stank er. Das wusste er selbst nur zu gut. Immerhin hatte er in seiner winzigen Zelle keinerlei Gelegenheit gehabt, sich ordentlich zu waschen. Das Einzige, was dem nahe gekommen war, war die Reinigungsprozedur, wenn seine Wärter, oder was auch immer sie gewesen waren, ihn und den gesamten Raum mit einem Schlauch mit kaltem Wasser abgespritzt hatten.   
  
„Ganz ehrlich“, meinte Lindsey mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Oz nickte schwach und richtete sich erneut auf. „Das Bad ist durch die Tür“, wies ihm sein Gastgeber den Weg.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey beobachtete angespannt, wie der Junge, Oz, aufstand und langsam in Richtung Bad schlich. Erneut hustete sein Gast und es klang reichlich ungesund. Vermutlich hatte er eine Grippe oder gar eine Lungenentzündung. Oz wankte bedrohlich und Lindsey stand rasch auf. Er stützte den Jüngeren, ehe dieser zu Boden ging. „Komm“, meinte er schließlich behutsam und führte ihn langsam ins Bad. „Würde dir das wirklich gerne ersparen, aber wenn wir dich nicht wenigstens einigermaßen sauber bekommen, steht spätestens morgen die Polizei vor der Tür und nimmt mich fest, weil sie meinen, ich verstecke hier einen Leichnam.“   
  
Oz schwieg verbissen. Es war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm, dass er so schwach auf den Beinen war. Lindsey dirigierte ihn ins Bad und machte sich an der verdreckten Kleidung des jungen Mannes zu schaffen. Oz wich erschrocken zurück.   
  
„Dann mach es selbst. Aber falls du darauf wartest, dass ich raus gehe, muss ich dich enttäuschen, Kleiner. Du hast mich zwei Monatsgehälter gekostet. Ich gehe bestimmt nicht das Risiko ein, dass du mir hier drin zusammenklappst und dir das Genick brichst.“  
  
Oz starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Was?“  
  
„Ich habe dich gekauft. Meinst du denn, die Leute dort hatten ganz plötzlich Mitleid mit dir und haben dich in meine Obhut gegeben?“, knurrte Lindsey.   
  
„Gekauft? Bin … bin ich ein Sklave? Das ist sicherlich verboten, ich meine …“ Lindsey seufzte.  
  
„Zieh dich endlich aus, damit ich die stinkenden Klamotten wegwerfen kann“, unterbrach er ungeduldig. Oz stand ganz offensichtlich unter Schock und einen Moment fragte sich Lindsey, ob das auch schon genug war, um die Verwandlung auszulösen. Doch die Augen des Jüngeren blieben grün. Tatsächlich schälte sich Oz langsam aus seinen Klamotten und schmiss sie Lindsey vor die Füße. Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies dieser in Richtung Dusche und Oz trat durch die Glastüre. Erneut wankte er bedächtig. Lindsey seufzte und zog sich ebenfalls aus, stieg hinter Oz in die Kabine und schloss die Tür.   
  
„Halt dich fest“, murmelte er und schaltete das Wasser an. Er griff nach Schwamm und Duschgel und fing an, Oz den Rücken einzuseifen, wobei ihm nicht entging, wie angespannt der Jüngere vor ihm war. „Hey, entspann dich. Werwolf unter der Dusche? Keine angenehme Vorstellung. Außerdem stinkt nasses Fell auch ganz erbärmlich“, scherzte Lindsey.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz wusste überhaupt nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Zu zweit duschen – mit einem Mann wohlgemerkt – hatte er seit seiner Jugendzeit nicht mehr getan. Und damals war gemeinsames Duschen eigentlich immer mit einem ganz bestimmten Zweck verbunden gewesen. Und nachdem er dem Mann sein Leben schuldete und mehr oder weniger wie ein Sklave verkauft worden war, hätte es ihn nicht gewundert, wenn genau das Sinn und Zweck der gemeinsamen Dusche gewesen wäre. Dummerweise ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht so ganz kalt.  
  
Der junge Mann war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits hatte er Angst. Angst vor Lindsey, davor, was der von ihm erwarten konnte, Angst vor seiner Nähe. Zugleich jedoch wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als von dem anderen Mann in den muskulösen Armen gehalten zu werden, Schutz zu finden in der Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. Etwas, was er seit Langem nicht mehr gehabt hatte, in der Einsamkeit seiner gefliesten Zelle.   
  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Lindsey ihn erneut angesprochen hatte. Erst als ihn der nur wenig größere Mann auf die Schulter tippte und seine Anweisung wiederholte, drang diese in sein Gehirn. Er sträubte sich, ehe er endlich dem eher freundlichen Befehl folge leistete und sich umwandte. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass Lindsey genug Anstand haben würde, nicht nach unten zu blicken, wobei ihm sicherlich aufgefallen wäre, dass sich bei Oz etwas regte.  
  
Er vermied es, seinen Retter anzusehen. Es war ihm wirklich peinlich. Doch Lindsey sagte nichts und Oz flüchtete sich in die Vorstellung, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Ein weiterer Hustenkrampf schüttelte seinen geschwächten Körper durch und Oz’ Beine gaben ohne Vorwarnung nach. Lindsey reagierte rasch. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Wobei Oz gewiss nicht entging, dass Lindsey noch erregter war, als er selbst und seine Gedanken sofort wieder anfingen, sich zu überschlagen, unsicher, ob er darüber entsetzt oder erfreut sein sollte.  
  
„Hey. Schön hier geblieben“, meinte er streng.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Oz. „Ich … so müde.“  
  
„Sind hier gleich fertig, dann kommst du ins Bett. Halt noch lang genug durch, dass ich dich hier raus bringen kann, ja?“, meinte Lindsey sanft. Oz nickte schwach. Er hielt sich an Lindsey fest, drückte seinen Kopf gegen die muskulöse Schulter des anderen Mannes. Einfach auf der Suche nach Schutz und Halt. Er driftete irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit herum und bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie Lindsey ihn mehr oder weniger aus der Dusche hob, in ein Handtuch wickelte und dann aus dem Bad trug. Er war längst eingeschlafen, noch ehe er auf dem Bett lag.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey trocknete den Körper des Schlafenden ab und warf das Handtuch dann ebenfalls in die Ecke. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die zahlreichen Wunden. Nichts davon war wirklich gefährlich, doch einige der Kratzer und Schrammen waren reichlich entzündet. Seufzend ging er zurück ins Bad und holte eine Salbe und Verbandszeug hervor. Fürsorglich versorgte er die Wunden seines Schützlings und deckte ihn dann ordentlich zu.   
  
Anschließend verschwand er für ein paar Minuten im Bad, denn die gemeinsame Dusche hatte einen eher negativen Nebeneffekt auf ihn gehabt. Schon als er Oz das erste Mal in dem Käfig gesehen hatte, hatte das mehr in ihm geregt als nur sein Mitgefühl.   
  
Anschließend entsorgte Lindsey die Decke und die stinkenden Klamotten.   
  
Eine Weile stand er in seinem Schlafzimmer und beobachtete den jungen Mann. Sogar im Schlaf hustete er oft und Lindsey überlegte, ob es Sinn machte, ihn allein zu lassen und in der nächsten Apotheke etwas gegen den Husten und die Grippe zu besorgen oder ob er es lieber nicht riskieren sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, fest davon überzeugt, dass Oz viel zu müde war und ohnehin nicht so rasch aufwachen würde.


	4. Teil 3

Als Lindsey wenig später wieder in seine Wohnung kam, stellte er irritiert fest, dass das Bett leer war. Er sah sich um, konnte Oz jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Den einzigen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib fand er an der Tür zum Bad, die eine heftige Kratzspur aufwies.  
  
„Na bestens.“ Lindsey stellte die Einkäufe ab und holte die Betäubungspistole. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer und keuchte ungläubig. Sein Gast hatte einen Teil der Einrichtung wirklich in Einzelteile zerlegt, Handtücher und Badetücher waren in Fetzen über den ganzen Boden verstreut, das Waschbecken und die Glaswand der Dusche waren zerkratzt. Zu seiner mäßigen Erleichterung hatte sich Oz jedoch offensichtlich wieder zurückverwandelt, denn er fand lediglich ein kleines Häuflein Elend in der Ecke hinter der Tür, das zitternd die Hände über den Kopf hielt, als fürchte er schwere Strafe.  
  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?“, fragte Lindsey leise.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich wollte nicht … ich hab es versucht …“ Oz wimmerte, als würde Lindsey ihn prügeln. Dieser legte die Waffe beiseite und ging in Oz’ Nähe in die Knie.  
  
„Schon okay. Sag mir einfach nur, was passiert ist“, meinte Lindsey vorsichtig. „Ich muss ja wissen, was mir bevorsteht. Wenn du hier jedes Mal zum Werwolf mutierst, wenn du aufwachst, muss ich mir ernsthaft was einfallen lassen.“ Oz schüttelte den Kopf und wimmerte weiter wie ein verletzter Hund.  
  
„Oz.“ Lindsey streckte langsam die Hand aus, berührte seine Schulter, was nur bewirkte, dass sich dieser wie ein geprügeltes Tier in die andere Ecke hinüberdrängte. Lindsey seufzte. „Okay. Nur zu meinem besseren Verständnis, Kleiner: Hast du Angst vor mir, weil du meinst, ich tu dir was an, nachdem du meine Badezimmereinrichtung geschrottet hast? Oder hast du generell Panik? Oder hast du aus irgendeinem anderen Grund Angst vor mir?“ Zwar hätte Lindsey es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch Oz machte sich wirklich noch kleiner.  
  
„Hey, das Badezimmer ist egal. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich schlecht verdienen. Ich bin schon ganz froh, dass du mir nicht die gesamte Wohnung zerlegt hast.“ Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper. Er war aufgewacht, hatte festgestellt, dass er alleine im Raum war. Eigentlich hatte er nur in den anderen Räumen nach Lindsey suchen wollen, als er über eine Kiste gestolpert war, in der sich allerlei Kram befand, der ihn in pure Panik versetzt hatte.  
  
Knebel und Fesseln und allerlei schaurigen Kram deren genaue Funktion er sich nicht einmal hatte vorstellen wollen. Das Nächste, was er wusste, war die Erkenntnis, dass er sich wieder verwandelte. Das passierte viel zu oft, seit er in der seltsamen Zelle gelandet war. Auf der Suche nach einem Ort, wo er vielleicht etwas weniger Schaden anrichten würde, hatte er das Bad aufgesucht. Dann war da nur Schwärze, bis er wieder bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lindsey auftauchte.  
  
„Rede endlich mit mir und hör auf dich wie ein verschrecktes Tier aufzuführen!“, schimpfte Lindsey und Oz zuckte erneut etwas zusammen.  
  
„Warum bin ich hier?“, stieß er endlich hervor. „Was willst du von mir?“  
  
„Was ich von … Gar nichts, verdammt. Ich hab dich in deinem winzigen Käfig gesehen und dachte mir, dass du da einfach nicht hingehörst. Außerdem hast du einen erbärmlichen Eindruck gemacht und ich hatte Bedenken, dass du krepieren würdest, wenn du noch länger in dem gefliesten Verlies rumhockst. Also hab ich dich da rausgeholt.“  
  
„Als Sklave?“  
  
„Sklaverei ist etwas veraltet, denkst du nicht auch?“  
  
„Was dann?“, fauchte Oz ihn an. Lindsey seufzte und stand auf.  
  
„Du wurdest mir als Haustier verkauft, wenn du es wissen willst. Mit dem nötigen Zubehör um einen Werwolf einigermaßen im Zaum halten zu können. Ich würde dich aber viel lieber als Menschen behandeln. Also hör bitte auf, dich wie ein Tier aufzuführen.“  
  
Oz starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Haustier?“, keuchte er ungläubig.  
  
„Ja“, meinte Lindsey ruhig. „Weißt du, für die Leute, denen du ganz offensichtlich ins Netz gegangen bist, ist alles, was nicht 100 % Mensch ist, kein menschliches Wesen. Halbdämonen, Vampire, Dämonen und alles andere, was nicht rein menschlich ist, wird von denen gleichermaßen schlecht behandelt. Leider fällst du als Werwolf auch in diese Kategorie.“  
  
„Und was wird jetzt aus mir?“, fragte Oz mit großen Augen.  
  
„Erst mal gar nichts. Du musst dich erholen und gesund werden. Dann sehen wir weiter. Aber ich habe sicherlich nicht vor, dich hier als Haustier an der Leine zu halten. Kommst du jetzt endlich aus der Ecke? Die Zeiten, in denen du nackt auf dem Fliesenboden herumhocken musstest, sind wirklich vorbei.“ Lindsey hielt ihm einladend die Hand hin, die Oz erst nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. Er stand kaum aufrecht, als seine Beine schon wieder einknickten und Lindsey ihn erneut auffing.  
  
„Wir müssen diese ewige Verwandlerei in den Griff kriegen“, murmelte Lindsey missmutig. „Das kostet dich viel zu viel Kraft, die du im Moment nicht hast.“ Oz nickte leicht und ließ sich von Lindsey wieder in das Schlafzimmer und auf das Bett zu dirigieren. Er sank auf die Matratze und rollte sich erneut ein.  
  
Die Matratze senkte sich, als sich Lindsey neben ihm niederließ. „Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, dass wir dich wieder hochpäppeln“, meinte er sanft, „und diesen Husten loskriegen.“ Erneut stupste er Oz leicht an, der sich eher widerwillig auf den Rücken rollte und zu Lindsey hochblickte, der eine Tüte auf dem Schoß hatte und darin herumkramte. Er zog ein Fläschchen hervor und hielt es Oz hin. „Dreimal täglich einen Becher trinken.“ Wieder kramte er in der Tüte. „Die hier nimmst du heute Abend … und das hier morgen früh. Und der Kram hier ist zum Einreiben. Bisschen scharf, aber hilft normal recht schnell. Den Tee brüh ich dir gleich noch auf.“ Damit stand Lindsey auf. „Reib dich schon mal ein und dann ab unter die Decke“, meinte er sanft und drückte dem reichlich verstörten Oz die Tube mit der Salbe in die Hand. Dieser nickte knapp und richtete sich auf, während Lindsey das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Er betrachtete kurz die Salbe und verteilte dann etwas davon auf seiner Brust. Mentholgeruch stieg ihm in die empfindliche Nase, doch er hatte längst erkannt, dass Lindsey ihm Hustenbalsam für Kinder besorgt hatte, der bei weitem weniger scharf roch als der für Erwachsene.  
  
~*~  
  
Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, lehnte sich Lindsey gegen die Küchentheke und dachte nach. Oz hatte eine gute Frage aufgeworfen. Was wollte er eigentlich mit ihm? So wirklich beantworten konnte er es nicht. Natürlich hatten sich gerade beim Duschen ganz bestimmte Gedanken entwickelt, doch Lindsey lag es fern, den Jüngeren zu irgendwelchen sexuellen Diensten zu nötigen. Auch wenn sich ihm der Gedanke aufdrängte, dass eine Nutte oder ein Stricherjunge nicht einmal ein Zehntel dessen gekostet hätte, was er für den Jungen hingeblättert hatte. Aber natürlich war das etwas völlig anderes.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer hörte er Oz erneut husten und es ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Seine eigenen Lungen schmerzten jedes Mal, wenn der Jüngere einen dieser trockenen Hustenkrämpfe hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf brachte er den Tee in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte ihn auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er griff nach dem Balsam und stupste Oz erneut behutsam an.  
  
„Dreh dich mal um, damit ich dir den Rücken einreiben kann“, bat er leise. Oz gehorchte und Lindsey massierte den wohlriechenden Balsam sanft und gewissenhaft ein. Dann deckte er Oz wieder zu und stellte sicher, dass er rundum eingepackt war. „Versuch zu schlafen. Der Tee steht auf dem Nachttisch. Aber Vorsicht. Ist noch heiß“, meinte er liebevoll.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte Oz schläfrig. Lindsey lächelte schweigend und zog die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer zu.  
  
„Schlaf gut“, meinte er leise, ehe er das Schlafzimmer verließ. Er lehnte die Türe nur an und machte es sich mit einem Buch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Zum Glück hatte er jetzt erst einmal Urlaub. Den hatte er extra eingeplant, um sich um den Jungen kümmern zu können. Allerdings drängte sich ihm längst der Gedanke auf, dass sein Urlaub nicht lang genug sein würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Lange währte die Ruhe nicht. Es war gerade einmal eine Stunde vergangen, da hörte Lindsey aus seinem Schlafzimmer seltsame Geräusche. Im ersten Moment fürchtete er, dass Oz womöglich wieder aufgewacht war und aus lauter Verwirrung darüber, wo er sich befand, schon wieder zum Werwolf wurde. Doch als er genauer hinhörte, stellte er fest, dass es so gar nicht nach einem gefährlichen Monster klang, sondern eher nach einem kleinen Kind. Er legte das Buch beiseite und spähte ins Schlafzimmer. Von Oz sah er nur eine Kugel unter der Decke, die sich leicht bewegte.  
  
Langsam trat Lindsey ein und ging zum Bett. „Hey, Oz. Was ist los?“, sprach er den Jüngeren vorsichtig an, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Vorsichtig setzte sich Lindsey auf die Matratze. „Oz?“, versucht er es erneut. Die Geräusche verstummten, doch nach wie vor wurde Oz ganz offensichtlich von Schluchzern geschüttelt. „Hey.“ Liebevoll zog Lindsey die Decke etwas nach unten. Oz sah ihn mit großen, verweinten Augen an. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Ich hab Angst“, flüsterte Oz. „Ich hab Angst, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist oder ich es mir einbilde und dass ich nachher aufwache und doch wieder in dieser grässlichen, gefliesten Zelle hocke oder noch schlimmer …“, stammelte der junge Mann völlig verstört.  
  
„Nichts dergleichen wird passieren. Du bist in Sicherheit. Schlaf.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, wimmerte Oz hilflos. „Ich will wirklich schlafen … aber ich kann nicht.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „So kalt … so …“ Schweigen.  
  
„So was?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey sanft. „Musst mir hier schon ein bisschen helfen, Oz. Was kann ich tun, damit du dich sicherer fühlst?“  
  
Natürlich kam Lindsey da durchaus etwas in den Sinn, aber er wollte Oz nicht bedrängen, also ergriff er nicht die Initiative.  
  
„So einsam“, murmelte Oz kaum hörbar und blickte Lindsey erneut aus weit aufgerissenen, grünen Augen an. „Ich fühle mich so einsam, so klein“, fügte er noch hinzu. Lindsey dachte kurz nach, dann strich er beruhigend über Oz’ Haar und nickte leicht. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich mich zu dir legen würde?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Oz zögerte, doch dann nickte er tatsächlich. Lindsey stand auf und zog Hemd und Jeans aus. Nur in Boxershorts kroch er dann zu Oz unter die Decke, der sich geradezu schutzsuchend an ihn drängte. „Jetzt schlaf“, meinte Lindsey in beruhigendem Tonfall.  
  
Tatsächlich fielen Oz schon bald darauf die Augen zu und sein ruhiges, wenn auch rasselndes Atmen verriet Lindsey, dass der jüngere Mann jetzt tatsächlich schlief.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Oz, weil er auf die Toilette musste. Lindsey nutzte die Gelegenheit um ebenfalls aufzustehen, das Fenster zu öffnen und der Hitze unter der Decke einen Moment lang zu entfliehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu verbrennen. Und ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht nur daran lag, dass der fiebrige Körper in seinen Armen eine gewisse Hitze abstrahlte.  
  
Bevor Oz zurückkam, verschwand er deshalb rasch wieder unter der Decke. Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er Oz bei seiner Rückkehr aus dem Bad, die Pillen zu schlucken und den Tee zu trinken. Als er ihm etwas zu essen anbot, verneinte der Jüngere jedoch mehrfach und Lindsey gab schließlich auf. Nicht, ohne sich fest vorzunehmen, dass er am nächsten Tag definitiv dafür sorgen würde, dass Oz etwas zu sich nahm.  
  
Letzten Endes schlief auch Lindsey irgendwann ein, Oz beschützend im Arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz erwachte. Er fühlte sich trotz des vielen Schlafs noch matt und driftete wieder in eine Art Halbschlaf ab. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt, doch die Erinnerungen kamen rasch zurück und er war eigentlich nur froh, dass er nicht wieder in der kalten Zelle lag, sondern noch immer in Lindseys Armen. Auch wenn es im ersten Moment ungewohnt war. Immerhin hatte er die letzten Jahre mit Frauen verbracht.  
  
Er rutschte ein wenig im Bett herum, um eine bequemere Haltung zu finden und stieß gegen ein unmissverständliches Argument von Lindseys Seite, dass er ihm wohl nicht zu sehr aufrücken sollte, es sei denn, er war für weitere Schritte bereit. Hastig schob sich Oz wieder etwas nach vorne, ehe sein Gehirn ihm sagte, dass Lindseys Morgenlatte ja nicht zwangsläufig mit ihm zu tun haben musste.  
  
Er atmete auf und wurde sofort wieder von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt, der mit Sicherheit auch Lindsey aus dem Schlaf riss. Tatsächlich ließ ihn der andere Mann etwas los und richtete sich halb auf, blickte auf ihn hinunter.  
  
„Hey. Guten Morgen“, meinte Lindsey mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bis sich der Husten wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte. „Wie geht’s?“ Der andere Mann ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
  
„Gut. Danke.“  
  
„Na, gut ist wohl übertrieben. Siehst kein bisschen besser aus. Aber das wird schon noch“, lächelte Lindsey und stand dann auf. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer ohne sich noch einmal nach Oz umzudrehen und gleich darauf vernahm Oz das Klappen der Badtüre.  
  
Nur wenig später kam Lindsey zurück, in der Hand eine Tasse Tee, die er wieder auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Er setzte sich neben Oz auf das Bett und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Was willst du frühstücken?“ Keinerlei Hunger verspürend schüttelte Oz den Kopf. „Nah. Das lass ich dir heute nicht durchgehen. Du wirst etwas essen“, meinte Lindsey streng. Verunsichert von seinen eigenen Gedankengängen murmelte Oz schließlich etwas von Butterbrot und gleich darauf war Lindsey wieder verschwunden.  
  
Nachdenklich rollte Oz sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Verwirrt. Immer mehr manifestierte sich die Vermutung, dass Lindsey ihn nicht nur aus Mitleid aus seiner Zelle geholt hatte und dass der ältere Mann etwas ganz bestimmtes beabsichtigte. Natürlich war ihm Oz dankbar für die Hilfe, doch ob seine Dankbarkeit so weit gehen würde, das wusste er nicht so ganz.  
  
~*~  
  
Nachdem er Oz durch ständiges Zureden und strenge Blicke tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Frühstück gedrängt hatte, räumte Lindsey das benutzte Geschirr weg und sprengte den Jüngeren dann aus dem Bett, weil er es frisch beziehen wollte. Oz tat es ihm gleich und verschwand erst einmal im Bad. Lindsey blickte ihm nachdenklich nach. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass den jungen Mann etwas belastete und es schien so gar nichts mit seinen schlechten Erlebnissen in der Zelle zu tun zu haben.  
  
Er war gerade fertig damit, das Bett frisch zu beziehen und aufzuschütteln, als Oz zurückkam. „Los, rein mit dir“, meinte Lindsey lächelnd und hob die Decke, damit der Jüngere wieder darunter schlüpfen konnte. Dann verräumte er die schmutzige Bettwäsche und sorgte für etwas Ordnung im noch immer völlig verwüsteten Bad. Anschließend zog er sich etwas an und machte es sich erneut im Wohnzimmer bequem, um zu lesen. Es war still in seiner Wohnung und durch die offene Tür vernahm er jedes Geräusch, das Oz von sich gab. Von vereinzelten Hustenanfällen und rasselndem Atmen bis hin zu Zähneklappern entging ihm nichts. Schließlich stand Lindsey seufzend wieder auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.  
  
„Immer noch so kalt?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt. Oz nickte knapp.  
  
„War so schön warm davor.“ Lindsey befühlte Oz’ Stirn und sah ihn dann erst recht besorgt an.  
  
„Hm. Vielleicht sollte ich dich lieber mal zu einem Arzt bringen. Das Fieber sollte langsam runter gehen, stattdessen glühst du wie ein Heizstrahler.“ Er grübelte einen Moment, ging dann an seinen Schrank und kramte ein paar Kleidungsstücke hervor. „Hier. Zieh dich an. Ich seh’ mal zu, dass ich einen Termin bei einem Arzt bekomme.“ Doch Oz schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Das ist nicht nötig. Ich werd schon wieder“, meinte er rasch.  
  
„Bist du sicher?“  
  
„Ich will nicht aus dem Bett raus“, murmelte Oz.  
  
„Ich geb’ dir noch einen Tag. Wenn es dir morgen noch immer nicht besser geht, schleife ich dich zu einem Arzt“, meinte Lindsey streng. Oz nickte.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Oz artig im Bett während Lindsey die meiste Zeit im Wohnzimmer blieb. Er versorgte seinen Patienten mit einem kräftigen, selbst gekochten Mittagessen und sorgte dafür, dass Oz die Medikamente nahm. Ansonsten blieb der Tag ereignislos. Und auch die Nacht verlief ganz wie die vorherige. Gegen Abend landete Lindsey tatsächlich wieder bei Oz im Bett, natürlich nur, um dem Jüngeren ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln.


	5. Teil 4

Oz erwachte früh am Morgen und fühlte sich tatsächlich viel besser als am Tag zuvor. Diesmal lag er mit dem Gesicht zu Lindsey und halb auf seiner Brust, was sich als überraschend bequem herausgestellt hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Lindseys Gesicht. Rasch schloss er wieder die Augen, als sich der Andere etwas regte, doch er wachte nicht auf.  
  
Oz ließ seine Hand wie zufällig über Lindseys Brustkorb streichen.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Lippen des älteren Mannes. Langsam ließ Oz seine Hand nach unten wandern, bis sie unter der Decke verschwand und gleich darauf Lindseys Leistengegend erreichte. Behutsam schob er seine Hand unter den Rand der Boxershorts. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich und Lindsey regte sich seufzend. Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er Lindseys morgendliche Erektion erreicht hatte und langsam daran entlang strich.  
  
Plötzlich flogen Lindseys Augen auf. Geradezu geschockt starrte er Oz an, strampelte sich unter ihm hervor und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
„Was soll das denn?“, raunte er den Jüngeren an. Oz senkte den Blick.  
  
„Ich dachte …“ Doch Lindsey ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden. Er verschwand schweigend aus dem Schlafzimmer.   
  
~*~  
  
Im Bad angekommen, lehnte sich Lindsey gegen die Tür und keuchte. Sein Puls raste. Aber sicherlich nicht aus Angst oder Wut, sondern aus purer Lust. Er wollte es. Ganz sicher. Aber nicht so. Nicht während Oz noch krank und geschwächt war. Und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Oz mit ihm intim wurde, weil er dachte, er wäre es ihm schuldig.   
  
Also musste er irgendwie noch herausfinden, warum Oz das gerade getan hatte. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er sich erst Erleichterung verschaffen, damit sein Gehirn wieder ordentlich arbeiten konnte.   
  
Lindsey drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und stieg darunter.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz starrte noch immer geschockt auf die nun geschlossene Tür und fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Eigentlich war er sich recht sicher gewesen, dass Lindsey genau das gewollt hatte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die gemeinsame Dusche und an die unmissverständlich aufragende Erektion des älteren Mannes. Das konnte er sich nicht eingebildet haben. So sehr im Fieberwahn war er nun wirklich nicht gewesen.   
  
Warum Lindsey so seltsam reagiert hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Und er wusste nicht, wie er es herausfinden sollte. Hinzu kam, dass Oz sich derartig nach körperlicher Zuneigung verzehrte, dass er wohl so ziemlich alles versprochen hätte, nur um Lindsey dazu zu bekommen, ihn intensiver zu berühren, als nur nachts, wenn sie schliefen, die Arme um ihn zu legen.   
  
Er vernahm erneut das Klappen der Badtür, doch Lindsey kam nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Offensichtlich hatte er es sich wieder im Wohnzimmer mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht.  
  
Weit gefehlt.   
  
Oz hörte Musik. Gitarrenklänge, um es genauer zu sagen und Gesang. Und er wusste sofort, dass es wohl Lindsey war, der da sang. Er lauschte angestrengt, doch die Tür dämpfte Lindseys leisen Gesang sehr ab, was Oz wahnsinnig störte. Er hätte ihn gerne richtig gehört. Leise stand er auf, schlang sich die dünne Decke um, die ihm Lindsey noch mit ins Bett gelegt hatte und schlich zur Türe. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür einen winzigen Spalt.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und lauschte. Ein Song über eine verflossene Liebe und verpasste Gelegenheiten. Eine Mischung aus Soft Rock und Country. Einfache Akkordfolgen, mit einer akustischen Gitarre gespielt. Dazu Lindseys etwas raue, tiefe Stimme, die in dem Moment so unendlich sanft aber auch traurig klang. Er saß auf der Couch, die Augen geschlossen, den Song leise mitsummend und –singend.   
  
Oz öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete Lindsey, der völlig versunken in seiner Musik davon driftete. Er schien nicht mitzubekommen, dass er beobachtet wurde, schien Oz nicht zu hören, als dieser langsam näher kam. Einen Moment grübelte der Jüngere, ob er sich neben den Mann setzen sollte, doch er wollte diesem nicht im Weg sein und es fühlte sich auch gar nicht richtig an. Er sank neben der Couch zu Boden und wickelte sich wieder enger in die Decke ein.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er der Musik und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass er fast automatisch immer näher an Lindsey heran rutschte, bis er wirklich zu Lindseys Füßen saß und sich gegen seinen Unterschenkel lehnte.   
  
Scheinbar musste er dabei eingeschlafen sein. Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Musik und Gesang verstummt waren und er stellte fest, als er langsam wieder einigermaßen wach wurde, dass ihn jemand regelrecht kraulte. Oz seufzte und streckte sich ein wenig, kuschelte sich dann wieder enger an Lindseys Bein, das Sofa im Rücken. Das Kraulen hielt einen Moment inne, wurde dann wieder aufgenommen. Lindsey spielte in seinen kurzen Haaren herum und irgendwie musste Oz mit leichtem Lächeln zugeben, dass er sich an einen Hund erinnert fühlte. Nicht, dass es ihn gerade gestört hätte.   
  
„Hey. Bist du wach?“, drang Lindseys Stimme zu ihm durch. Oz brummte behaglich.   
  
„Solltest du nicht im Bett sein? Da wäre es wärmer“, tadelte Lindsey sanft.   
  
„Gar nicht warm“, murmelte Oz und blickte zu dem älteren Mann hoch. „Du bist nicht zurückgekommen“, murmelte er vorsichtig.   
  
„Nein. Bin ich nicht.“ Lindsey streichelte über seinen Kopf und zog seine Hand dann zurück. Irgendwie war Oz sofort zum Heulen zu Mute. Er brauchte doch die Aufmerksamkeit und Sanftheit so sehr. Wochenlang, vielleicht Monate war er einsam in einer winzigen Zelle gehockt, die einzige Gesellschaft waren Monster gewesen, die ihn hatten töten wollen. Fressen und gefressen werden, die härtesten, ursprünglichsten Regeln des Lebens hatten ihn fest im Griff gehabt. Er zitterte.  
  
„Siehst du. Ist viel zu kalt hier. Du solltest wieder ins Bett zurück.“ Lindsey wollte Oz hochziehen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und schlang die Arme um sein Bein, klammerte sich regelrecht fest. Er wollte nicht ins Bett, alleine in dem anderen Raum liegen, so fern von Lindsey, von einem lebendigen Wesen. Allein der Gedanke ängstigte ihn.  
  
„Oz? Was ist denn los? Du musst wirklich ins Bett, sonst ziehst du noch ewig mit dem Husten rum und am Ende verschleppt sich das und du hast ne ausgewachsene Bronchitis oder eine Lungenentzündung. Sei vernünftig“, meinte Lindsey mit sanfter Strenge. Oz blickte zu ihm auf.  
  
„Ich will nicht allein sein“, murmelte er beinahe tonlos.  
  
„Aber du bist doch gar nicht allein. Ich bin hier in der Wohnung. Und ich gehe auch nirgendwo hin.“ Oz schüttelte den Kopf, sah Lindsey mit bettelndem Gesichtsausdruck an. Der Andere seufzte und stand auf, wobei er große Mühe hatte, sich endlich von Oz’ Griff zu befreien, der noch immer an sein Bein geklammert auf dem Boden hockte und einfach nicht loslassen wollte. „Oz. Bitte. Lass mich jetzt endlich los.“ Nur zögerlich lockerte der junge Mann seinen Griff.   
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey seufzte erneut, ehe er es endlich schaffte, Oz hochzuziehen. Er schob ihn wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer und Bett und wartete, dass der junge Mann endlich unter die Decke kroch. Irgendwie schien ihm, dass Oz’ Gehirn gerade in Schleife lief. Er konnte ihn in gewisser Weise verstehen. Von Squeak hatte er in Erfahrung gebracht, dass der den Jungen schon seit rund drei oder gar vier Monaten in der Zelle gehalten hatte. Eigentlich schien es Lindsey ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.   
  
Aber seine Seele würde nicht so rasch genesen wie sein Körper. Oz würde sicherlich noch lange mit seinen Ängsten zu kämpfen haben. Es war dieser Augenblick, da Lindsey zum ersten Mal ernste Zweifel hegte, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, den jungen Mann aus seiner Zelle zu holen. Vielleicht wäre es ja besser gewesen, auf einen baldigen Tod für ihn zu hoffen und ihm die Ängste zu ersparen. Doch er schüttelte den Gedanken rasch wieder ab. Der Junge würde es schon wieder schaffen. Im Moment brauchte er einfach viel Zuwendung und Nähe.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Debatte mit seinem Patienten ließ sich Lindsey tatsächlich breitschlagen und kroch wieder zu ihm ins Bett. Den Tag verbrachten sie unter der Decke und zu Lindseys großer Erleichterung behielt Oz seine Hände dieses Mal wirklich bei sich. Lindsey verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Lesen und las auch Oz hin und wieder ein wenig vor. Der junge Mann döste fast den ganzen Tag vor sich hin.   
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging es Oz deutlich besser, und als Lindsey vorschlug, dass er vielleicht heute wieder duschen gehen sollte, nickte der Jüngere rasch. Längst hatte Oz aufgehört, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was Lindsey wollte und dachte eher darüber nach, was er wollte. Und mit jeder Stunde in Lindseys Nähe schien es ihm deutlicher zu werden, was er tatsächlich wollte.  
  
Allerdings musste er Lindsey irgendwie noch davon überzeugen, dass es eine gute Idee war. Oz verzehrte sich nach körperlicher Nähe. Mehr und intensiver, als Lindsey sie ihm zugestand, als er ihm geben konnte, wenn sie gemeinsam unter die Decke gekuschelt vor sich hindösten. Von dem Moment an, wo er diesen Morgen erwachte, grübelte Oz also, wie es ihm gelingen könnte, mehr von Lindsey zu bekommen.   
  
Er schlenderte ins Bad, splitterfasernackt, da er ohnehin gleich duschen würde und seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um eine gemeinsame Dusche. Leider schien Lindsey jedoch überzeugt zu sein, dass er fit genug war, um alleine zu duschen. Oz drehte das Wasser auf und überlegte erneut. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, verließ er das Bad wieder und tapste in die Küche, wo Lindsey gerade ein Frühstück vorbereitete.   
  
„Was machst du denn hier? Werd mal nicht übermütig, Kleiner. Nur weil du dich besser fühlst, solltest du nicht so herumlaufen.“  
  
„Kannst du mir bitte helfen?“, erkundigte sich Oz unschuldig bittend.  
  
„Wobei?“  
  
„Im Bad. Brauch wirklich mal deine Hilfe. Bitte“, murmelte Oz und wandte sich wieder um, nachdem der Andere mit einem knappen Nicken zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er kommen würde. Tatsächlich folgte ihm Lindsey.   
  
„Was gibt’s?“, erkundigte er sich, als er durch die Tür trat. Oz setzte einen Fuß in die Dusche und sah Lindsey dann mit einem etwas peinlich berührten Lächeln an.  
  
„Ich bin total steif, vom ewigen im Bett liegen und meine Muskeln tun weh …“, meinte er mit jämmerlichem Tonfall. „Kannst du mir bitte den Rücken waschen? Nächstes Mal geht das bestimmt wieder, aber heute …“ Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schien kurz nachzudenken. Schließlich nickte er knapp. Oz lächelte. „Danke.“ Damit stieg er unter die Dusche und wartete darauf, dass Lindsey zu ihm kam. Dieser hatte jedoch ganz offensichtlich andere Pläne. Lindsey krempelte lediglich den Ärmel hoch und stellte sich in die offene Tür der Duschkabine, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
Oz fröstelte. „Lindsey? Komm bitte mit rein. Mir ist kalt. Bitte“, versuchte er es schließlich erneut.   
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey kämpfte schwer mit sich. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Oz unter die Dusche gestiegen, doch er fürchtete, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und abgesehen davon bedeutete es, Oz würde seine deutliche Erektion sehen oder auch spüren, wenn er die Jeans ablegte, die die heftige Beule wenigstens ein wenig kaschierte und da sie es irgendwie noch immer nicht geschafft hatten, sich einfach mal normal zu unterhalten, wusste Lindsey auch überhaupt nicht, wie Oz darauf reagieren würde.  
  
Natürlich, er war ihm morgens einmal in die Shorts gegangen, aber der Gedanke, dass er es nur getan hatte, um ihn „zurückzuzahlen“, hatte sich längst in Lindseys Gehirn gefestigt. So sehr, dass jede andere Erklärung abwegig schien.   
  
„Bitte?“, durchdrang Oz’ flehende Stimme seine Gedanken und Lindsey nickte schließlich knapp. Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Oz wirkte so unschuldig, ihm wurde gleich noch etwas wärmer.   
  
Rasch legte er seine Kleidung ab und stieg hinter Oz in die Dusche, darauf hoffend, dass dieser sich nicht womöglich auch noch umdrehte. Am liebsten hätte Lindsey jetzt erst einmal eiskalt geduscht, aber das wäre eine Spur zu auffällig gewesen, also ließ er es bleiben und griff stattdessen nach Duschgel und Schwamm, um Oz endlich den Rücken einzuseifen und dann möglichst rasch wieder entfliehen zu können.  
  
Lindsey hatte noch nicht wirklich mit einseifen angefangen, da drängte Oz plötzlich nach hinten. Er versuchte, ihm auszuweichen, doch die Duschkabine war dafür viel zu eng. Lindsey schlug sich den Ellenbogen an und sein Rücken schrappte unangenehm an den rauen Fliesen. Völlig überrumpelt entwich ihm ein heftiges Keuchen, als Oz sich regelrecht an ihm rieb.  
  
„Oz …“ Er keuchte erneut, versuchte Oz etwas von sich zu schieben. „Was tust du da?“  
  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“, stellte der Jüngere die Gegenfrage und drehte sich um. Er klammerte sich an Lindseys Schultern fest als hinge sein Leben davon ab, rieb sich fordernd, flehend an ihm und erst da merkte Lindsey, dass auch Oz eine handfeste Erektion aufwies.  
  
Er versuchte die aufreizenden Bewegungen seines Duschpartners zu stoppen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich, da sein Körper längst beschlossen hatte, dass es doch viel lustiger wäre, das Spiel mitzumachen und sich seine Hüften ganz von selbst enger an Oz drängten.   
  
~*~  
  
„Oz … nicht!“, versuchte Lindsey es aufs Neue. Oz hob nur etwas den Blick, sah ihn fragend an. „Ich will nicht, dass … Gott … hör bitte auf!“ Seufzend stoppte Oz, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, von Lindsey zurückzutreten.  
  
„Warum?“, erkundigte er sich mit rauer Stimme.  
  
„Warum tust du das?“, fragte Lindsey stattdessen zurück.  
  
„Weil ich es brauche, es will, dich will. Ich will deine Nähe, deine Stärke, mich endlich wieder geborgen fühlen.“ Oz senkte den Blick. „Ich will endlich wieder fühlen, Lindsey.“ Er drückte das Gesicht in Lindseys Halsbeuge. „Etwas anderes als Angst. Bitte.“   
  
Lindsey starrte ihn an. Verwundert, irritiert.   
  
„Bitte“, flüsterte Oz erneut, drängend und bettelnd, bewegte sich wieder ganz leicht.  
  
„Schon gut.“ Lindsey lachte leise, als er die Arme um ihn schlang. „Darüber phantasiere ich schon, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah. Musst mich sicherlich nicht überreden.“ Oz löste sich etwas von ihm, sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Hast du schon einmal … ich meine.“  
  
„Ist ein Weilchen her.“ Oz lächelte schwach. „Aber ja. Ich hatte schon Sex mit einem Kerl.“ Lindsey strich die nassen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Gut.“ Er küsste ihn sanft. „Dreh dich um“, wisperte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Oz gehorchte sofort, stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Er schloss die Augen und wartete.   
  
~*~  
  
Lindseys Puls raste. Aus Vorfreude. Darauf hatte er gewartet, davon hatte er geträumt. Jetzt durfte er nur nichts falsch machen. Auch wenn Oz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und es für ihn nicht das erste Mal war.   
  
Er trat näher an den jüngeren Mann heran, küsste seine Schultern, streichelte mit einer Hand die Brust des Anderen, während er mit der freien Hand im obersten Teil des Duschregals nach ein paar nicht unbedingt duschüblichen Utensilien suchte. Er war ja nicht enthaltsam und Sex in der Dusche kam auch bei Frauen recht gut an. Deshalb hatte er schon lange angefangen, immer ein paar wichtige Dinge bereitliegen zu haben.   
  
Er fand endlich ein Kondom und hangelte es herunter. Mit den Zähnen riss er das Päckchen auf. Oz drehte sich interessiert um. „Darf ich?“ Er streckte die Hand nach dem offenen Päckchen aus und Lindsey nickte. Er trat etwas zurück, damit Oz besser an ihn ran kam. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen, als die geschickten Finger des Jüngeren ihn berührten. Erneut küssten sie sich, ehe er Oz mit sanftem Druck gegen die Schulter zu verstehen gab, dass er sich wieder umdrehen sollte.   
  
Duschöl und Wasser sorgten dafür, dass ihre Körper angenehm glitschig gegeneinander glitten. Lindsey ließ seine Hand über Oz’ Rücken nach unten wandern, zwischen die festen Pobacken, drängte sanft mit einem Finger vor.  
  
„Entspann dich“, murmelte er zwischen Küssen gegen Oz’ Schulter. Der Jüngere keuchte, ließ den Kopf nach vorne sinken, als Lindsey ihn behutsam vorbereitete. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass Oz es noch immer wollte, zog er ihn etwas von der Wand weg und brachte sich in Position.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, ein rasches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die Lindsey bekam, die einzige, die er wirklich brauchte. Langsam schob er sich vor, durchdrang behutsam den Widerstand des Muskelrings und tauchte dann noch immer vorsichtig tiefer in Oz’ Körper.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz stöhnte auf. Lindsey füllte ihn aus und war dabei so sanft, dass es fast schon zu schön war. Der junge Mann erinnerte sich an so manch andere Begebenheit, die weniger angenehm gewesen war. Er drängte etwas nach hinten, um Lindsey zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er mehr wollte.  
  
Lindsey bewegte sich langsam, fast schon genüsslich. Oz stöhnte verhalten, stützte sich weiter an der Wand ab, fiel in Lindseys sanften Rhythmus ein, bewegte sich mit ihm. Lindseys Hände schienen einfach überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Sie liebkosten seine Brust, umspielten die längst erhärten Brustwarzen, streichelten seinen Rücken, lagen auf seinen Hüften, neckten seine Erektion.  
  
Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Lindsey den Rhythmus plötzlich stetig steigerte. Oz hatte das Gefühl, seine Beine würden jeden Moment nachgeben, doch da war Lindsey. Seine Rettung, sein Halt. Der Ältere schlang einen Arm um seinen Körper, hielt ihn fest, gab ihm Geborgenheit.   
  
Oz ließ sich vollends fallen. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er klammerte sich kraftlos an Lindsey fest, so gut es ihm möglich war. Sein Kopf fiel wieder nach vorne. Gleich darauf attackierte der Mann hinter ihm seinen Hals mit stürmischen Küssen und neckenden Bissen. Das war zu viel für Oz. Als Lindsey dann auch noch anfing seine Erektion zu massieren, ergoss er sich mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen und wäre dann endgültig zu Boden gegangen, wenn ihn Lindsey nicht immer noch festgehalten hätte.   
  
Doch auch dieser schwankte bedenklich und lehnte sich mit Oz im Arm gegen die Wand, heftig keuchend, nachdem Oz’ krampfendes Inneres auch bei ihm den sofortigen Orgasmus ausgelöst hatte.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, vernahm er irgendwann Lindseys sanfte Stimme. Oz nickte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.   
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey musste sich ganz schön anstrengen, um sich und Oz endlich fertig zu waschen und den Jüngeren aus der Dusche zu bekommen. Er schien im Stehen zu schlafen. Und Lindsey ertappte sich grinsend bei dem Gedanken, dass er das nächste Mal dafür sorgen würde, dass sie im Bett blieben. Dann jedoch rief er sich zur Ordnung. Vielleicht würde es ja kein nächstes Mal geben. Wer wusste das schon.   
  
Er packte Oz wieder ins Bett und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn. Die Lider des jungen Mannes flatterten und er öffnete die Augen, sah Lindsey verträumt an. „Schlaf“, flüsterte Lindsey sanft, kraulte ihm leicht durch die Haare und verließ dann den Raum, wobei er die Tür wieder einmal offen ließ.   
  
Diesmal jedoch schlief Oz ruhig und allem Anschein nach ohne Albträume, auch wenn Lindsey nicht neben ihm lag.


	6. Teil 5

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und nicht halb so enthaltsam, wie Lindsey es für besser gehalten hätte. Sein „Haustier“ entpuppte sich als reichlich fordernd, wobei es Lindsey wenig störte, dass es zwischen ihnen mindestens einmal am Tag zu Intimitäten kam. Scheinbar brauchte Oz die Zärtlichkeiten wirklich, denn er wurde von Tag zu Tag ruhiger und verhielt sich weniger wie ein verschrecktes Tier. Auch gesundheitlich machte er gute Fortschritte. Das Fieber war längst verschwunden und bis auf einen leichten Husten schien er wieder putzmunter.   
  
Leider würde das Leben jedoch nicht so friedlich und faul weitergehen. Lindsey musste es seinem Gast nur noch schonend beibringen, denn ganz offensichtlich ging Oz davon aus, dass er immer in seiner Nähe sein würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Sie sahen fern. Es war Abend und wurde draußen bereits dunkel. Wie jedes Mal wenn sie vor dem Fernseher saßen, hockte Oz zu Lindseys Füßen am Boden. Mehrfach hatte sein Gastgeber ihn gebeten, sich doch einfach mit auf die Couch zu setzen, doch dort fühlte sich Oz noch immer reichlich fehl am Platz. Ebenso wie er es als unangenehm empfand, auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen und mit Besteck zu essen.  
  
Monatelang hatte er nur immer auf dem Boden gesessen und gelegen. Die zusammengerollte Haltung und die Nähe zum Boden gaben ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er in Lindseys Wohnung ohnehin sicher war, egal ob auf dem Boden oder auf einem Stuhl. Es war einfach eine Angewohnheit, die er nicht brechen konnte. Noch nicht.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und stützte das Kinn auf Lindseys Oberschenkel ab, sah ihn aufmerksam an. Es dauerte keine Minute, da senkte Lindsey den Blick und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Was ist? Gefällt dir der Film nicht? Willst du etwas anderes sehen?“, erkundigte er sich. Oz schüttelte den Kopf. Das Lächeln auf Lindseys Lippen vertiefte sich, als er die Hand hob und durch Oz’ Haare strich, ihn sanft kraulte. Am liebsten hätte Oz geschnurrt. Genau das hatte er erhofft. Lindseys Zuneigung, eine Berührung, Nähe. Er schmiegte die Wange gegen Lindseys Oberschenkel und rutschte noch etwas näher, suchte sich eine bequeme Haltung.   
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey beobachtete Oz nachdenklich, während er ihn kraulte wie einen Hund. Der junge Mann redete wenig. Von sich aus begann er nie ein Gespräch. Antworten auf Lindseys Fragen fielen knapp aus, wenn sie sich nicht sogar wortlos mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln beantworten ließen. Irgendwann hatte Lindsey angefangen, zwar mit Oz zu reden, aber keine wirkliche Antwort zu erwarten. Er wusste, dass der junge Mann zuhörte und ihn natürlich verstand und dennoch musste er sich oft wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er es ja eigentlich mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte und nicht wirklich mit einem Haustier.   
  
Er seufzte leise und sofort blickte ihn Oz fragend an.  
  
„Oz, morgen früh muss ich wieder zur Arbeit.“ Ein entsetzter Ausdruck schlich sich auf Oz’ weiche Gesichtszüge. „Hey“, meinte Lindsey beruhigend. „Ich werde noch ein paar Überstunden abbauen und bin dann am Nachmittag wieder hier, okay? Aber wenn du morgen aufwachst, bist du erst mal alleine.“ Oz drängte sich noch etwas enger an Lindsey. „Das kriegst du schon hin“, meinte Lindsey beruhigend. „Ist ja nur für ein paar Stunden. Neben dem Telefon liegt meine Handynummer, wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf einfach an.“ Oz biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann langsam. „Okay.“ Lindsey gähnte verhalten. „Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Willst du noch hier bleiben?“ Sofort schüttelte Oz den Kopf.   
  
~*~  
  
Spät in der Nacht lag Oz noch immer wach. Er hatte Lindsey noch zu einer Runde „Matratzenturnen“ überzeugen können und eigentlich fühlte er sich angenehm schläfrig wie immer nach dem Sex. Doch dieses Mal konnte er trotzdem nicht einschlafen. Der Gedanke, den ganzen Tag alleine zu sein ängstigte ihn und es kostete ihn viel Kraft und Konzentration um seine Werwolfnatur im Zaum zu halten, die immer übernehmen wollte, wenn er Angst hatte.   
  
Eigentlich war es Oz peinlich, dass er sich so aufführte. Doch sämtliche Vernunft verlor gegen die Panik in seinem Innersten, die ihm die Monate in der Zelle beschert hatten. Irgendwann schlief er endlich ein, doch seltsame Träume suchten ihn heim und die Nacht war alles andere als erholsam für ihn. Erst gegen Morgen fiel er in einen Tiefschlaf.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey fühlte sich gar nicht wohl. Oz hatte am Morgen so tief geschlafen, dass er ihn nicht wach bekommen hatte. Also war er klammheimlich in die Arbeit verschwunden und ihm blieb nur die Hoffnung, dass Oz sich beim Aufwachen daran erinnern würde, was sie am Vorabend besprochen hatten und dass er ihn wirklich anrufen würde, wenn er irgendwelche Probleme hatte.   
  
Seine geistige Abwesenheit blieb auch in der Arbeit nicht unbemerkt und er musste ein paar böse Sticheleien einstecken, doch das war ihm an diesem Tag reichlich egal. Er verließ das Büro tatsächlich vier Stunden früher und eilte nach Hause zu Oz.  
  
„Oz, ich bin zu Hause!“ Lindsey warf die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Stille empfing ihn. Tiefe Stille, die ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen wollte.   
  
„Oz?“, versuchte er es erneut. Offensichtlich hielt sich Oz nicht in der Küche oder dem Wohnzimmer auf. Lindsey ging in das Schlafzimmer und keuchte erschrocken. Federn lagen überall herum, die Decke war zerfetzt, die Wände zerkratzt. Lindsey konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was passiert sein musste. Er holte die Betäubungspistole, obwohl es viel zu leise war, in der Wohnung. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass Oz tatsächlich noch immer ein Werwolf war und sich im Badezimmer austobte. Doch er wollte lieber Vorsicht walten lassen.   
  
Er klopfte an die geschlossene Badtür, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort und auch ansonsten keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in den kleinen Raum. Diesmal hatte Werwolf Oz wirklich so gut wie alles zerlegt. „Uff“, murmelte Lindsey. Die Reparaturen würden ganz schön teuer werden. Er trat in das Bad und warf einen Blick hinter die Tür.  
  
Oz war nicht da. Er war nirgendwo. Spurlos verschwunden.


	7. Teil 6

Lindsey’s Leben zog vor seinen Augen vorbei. Verdammt, er hatte viel Scheiße gebaut, aber es war doch wirklich ungerecht, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt sterben sollte. Warum nicht vor ein paar Jahren? Wochen, monatelang hatte er nach Oz gesucht. Sämtliche Ressourcen aufgebraucht, die er aktivieren konnte, ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen, doch der junge Mann blieb vom Erdboden verschwunden und Lindsey hatte schwer gelitten.   
  
Warum nicht einige Monate später, als er seine Hand verloren hatte? Oder danach, als er Darla verloren hatte? Nein, er hatte immer irgendwie überlebt, weiter gelebt, existiert. Und jetzt, gerade jetzt sollte er sterben? Es konnte einfach keinen Gott geben.   
  
Er war an der Wand nach unten gesunken, hockte auf dem Boden, hatte seiner Frustration Luft gemacht – nicht dass es Lorne wirklich berührt hätte – und es wurde dunkel um ihn. Bis die Dunkelheit ihn irgendwann völlig umgab und seine Lungen ihren Dienst versagten, so wie sein Herz, zu geschwächt von Wunden und Blutverlust.  
  
~*~  
  
„Lindsey.“ Erschrocken zuckte Lindsey zusammen, als er seinen Namen vernahm. Es war alles so unwirklich. Bestimmt nur ein Trick. Ein Streich, den ihm sein Gehirn spielte. Ein letztes Aufbäumen, Adrenalinüberschuss. Ganz egal.   
  
„Lindsey“, erklang erneut die so vertraute Stimme. Lindsey versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und tatsächlich wurde es hell. Er blinzelte, ehe sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. „Guten Morgen, Pet.“  
  
„Was?“ Lindsey wurde sich langsam der Hand in seinen Haaren bewusst. Er realisierte auch endlich, dass er auf einem Sofa lag und seinen Kopf auf einen Schoß gebettet hatte. Er rappelte sich hoch und starrte irritiert in grüne Augen. „Oz?“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Lindsey.“ Oz streichelte seine Wange. „Dass ich abgehauen bin. Aber ich konnte nicht bleiben.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Ich wollte nicht ewig als dein Haustier leben“, Oz lächelte und stoppte Lindseys Protest, indem er ihn küsste. „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe mich als Haustier gesehen. Ich musste weg, lernen, wieder alleine klarzukommen. Ich war dir immer dankbar für deine Hilfe. Ich will nur, dass du das weißt. Als ich nach L.A. zurückkam, warst du verschwunden.“  
  
„Du … du bist zurückgekommen?“ Lindsey starrte ihn verwundert an. Oz nickte langsam.  
  
„Klar. Ich wollte dir als Mann gegenüberstehen, als Mensch. Aber du warst weg.“ Lindsey schwieg, starrte Oz weiterhin an. Ganz klar. Sein Gehirn spielte ihm einen Streich. Eigentlich sollte doch sein Gehirn gar nicht mehr arbeiten …   
  
„Hey.“ Oz grinste. „Bist du noch bei mir?“  
  
„Das ist ein Traum, nicht wahr? Nur meine Phantasie.“  
  
„Vielleicht.“ Oz lächelte. „Vielleicht auch nicht.“ Erneut kraulte er in Lindseys Haaren herum. „Und jetzt: Kämpfe, pet. Nicht aufgeben. Versprich mir das.“  
  
„Was? Ich … ich verstehe nicht …“   
  
„Das wirst du.“ Oz küsste ihn flüchtig. Dann stieß er Lindsey grob von seinem Schoß. Dieser fiel, schlug auf dem Boden auf, ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er schrie entsetzt auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Licht, Geräusche, Schmerz, Durcheinander. Lindsey wollte etwas sagen, doch stattdessen würgte er. Panik stieg in ihm hoch.  
  
„Er ist wach, verdammt. Das ist doch gar nicht möglich! Macht den OP fertig. Beeilung.“  
  
„Wird er es schaffen?“ Lindsey versuchte, den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme zu drehen. Oz’ Stimme. Tatsächlich tauchte gleich darauf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes über ihm auf. „Lindsey, gib nicht auf, hörst du?“  
  
„Das wissen wir erst nach der OP. Bitte gehen sie jetzt.“  
  
„Kämpfe, Lindsey!“, bat Oz eindringlich. Lindsey wollte nicken, doch sein Körper reagierte nicht mehr. Betäubungsmittel wurden in seine Venen gepumpt, seine Lider fielen zu. Schwärze umgab ihn erneut.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz lief weiter Kreise im Wartezimmer. Wieder und wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte Lindsey damals verlassen, um sich selbst zu finden. Jetzt wünschte er, er wäre nie gegangen. Vielleicht würde er Lindsey nie wieder sehen. Es war ein purer Zufall gewesen, dass er in der Nähe des Gebäudes gewesen war, purer Zufall, dass er den Schuss gehört hatte. Oder vielleicht auch göttliche Fügung?  
  
Er war dem schwachen Geruch seines alten Gastgebers gefolgt und genau der war es gewesen, der mit schwächer werdenden Lebenszeichen in einer Lache aus Blut gelegen hatte. Erneut stoppte Oz, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er betete. Lindsey musste es schaffen!  
  
~*~  
  
Ein Arzt kam über den Gang entlang auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wir sind voller Hoffnung. Genaueres können wir erst sagen, wenn er die ersten Nächte überlebt … Ich kann wirklich nichts garantieren. Ich hoffe, ihr Freund ist eine Kämpfernatur.“ Oz nickte langsam.  
  
„Vielen Dank!“, murmelte er.   
  
„Hören Sie … auch wenn er überlebt … Wir können leider nicht sagen, in welchem Zustand er sein wird. Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir ihn überhaupt widerbeleben konnten, aber es kann sein, dass er bleibende Schäden davon tragen wird. Wir wissen nicht, wie lang sein Gehirn ohne Sauerstoff war und wie sich das am Ende genau auswirkt. Es kann sein, dass er zwar überlebt, aber für die nächsten Jahre im Koma liegt, es kann auch sein, dass er aufwacht, aber vielleicht nicht mehr sprechen kann … oder nicht mehr laufen. Eine schwindend geringe Chance gibt es natürlich auch, dass er völlig in Ordnung ist. Aber die ist wirklich klein. Ich dachte nur, sie sollten das wissen.“   
  
Der junge Mann nickte nachdenklich. Das konnte alles heißen. Doch es war egal. Im Moment lebte Lindsey und er würde ganz gewiss nicht so leicht aufgeben.   
  
„Kann ich zu ihm?“ Der Arzt nickte.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz zog sich einen Stuhl näher und setzte sich an Lindseys Bett.  
  
„So trifft man sich wieder, huh?“ Er betrachtete den Mann nachdenklich. „Sieht aus, als würden wir dieses Mal die Rollen tauschen. Jetzt werde ich mich um dich kümmern, pet.“ Er lächelte sanft und strich Lindsey behutsam durch die Locken.

 

**Ende**


End file.
